User blog:Omegaming/Claude's Heist
My Blog Wassup bois (I don't say gals cuz there are no girls reading this wiki), this blog page I made for Claude's Heist so this one is spoiling for every blog readers (even newcomers), so you have to finish this event for the cutscenes but except the first 2 ending ones :[, cuz the connection sucks. And I will continue this page to edit for some reasons it's too complicated to remember their cutscenes. And hope you enjoy this readings. I can't put the pics cuz it's kinda waste my time of my free time. Claude is CJ confirmed Characters *Claude & Dexter (Protagonists) *Bruno *Chou *Gord *Minotaur *Rooney (Mentioned) *Valir (Mentioned) Cutscenes 'BUSTED' After sensing a herald of his upcoming theft, Claude sneaked into the Erudito. Though he was then caught by fully prepared Bruno. 'Cutscenes I' Claude: Damn, they noticed me? Bruno: Claude! I've been preparing since your herald came! Bruno: You'll be spending the rest of your life in the top floor of Antoinerei Prison! 'Dr. Rooney's Note' With the assistance of a mysterious partner, Claude escaped the prison with Dr. Rooney's Device. 'Cutscenes II' Claude: How's my plan? The top floor is the only place high enough to evade all the fancy devices. Dexter: Squeak~ Claude: Let's have a look. Claude: You bet it's fancy. Totally out of my league. Wait there's even a note? Claude: Put this into good use. Write to me if you have any advice. -Dr. Rooney Claude: Hehe, I'm definitely gonna put this into GOOD use. 'Perfect Plan' Claude was more than content that he escaped the Erudito by his perfect plan. But was caught off guard by Bruno. 'Cutscenes III' Claude: Perfect for my perfect plan. Bruno: Claude! You're busted! I don't care what Dr. Rooney says! Chou: Stay! Claude: Catch me if you can. 'New Objective' Claude somehow stepped on the Jade Path and met Gord, who was just looking for Valir. That's when he came to know the existence of the Twilight Orb. 'Cutscenes IV' Claude: Wait what? The Jade Path? Gord: You there! Are you looking for the Twilight Orb? Claude: Twilight Orb? Sounds expensive! Gord: Obey or get punished! Just like my spoiled student Valir. Claude: Look like a stubborn old guy. 'Deception' Claude joined the other heroes on the Jade Path and realized that there was going to open the Twilight Orb. But no one knows how it works. 'Cutscenes V' Claude: Looks like a party is on in the Maze, Dexter. Dexter: Squeak~ Claude: No way! We're late for this. They're about to open it! Minotaur: We need to work on the ancient scrolls to find the clues of opening it. Claude: Nobody knows how to pick a lock? Great! Claude: Dexter, here's the perfect plan. 'Near Miss' While Dexter drew the attention of everyone else and Claude was about to steal it. Bruno and Chou showed up on time. Out of desperation, Claude activated Dr. Rooney's device and fled. 'Cutscenes VI' Claude: The Twilight Orb is within our reach! How smart! Claude: I, Lord Claude, Hereby claim the ownership of the Twilight Orb! Bruno: Try me again, Claude! Chou: Damn! Claude: It was so close! Claude: (Looks like time to activate the device.) Claude: You can never catch the thief king even he failed! Facts *Moonton already having mistakes of words. (As you noticed there are several errors even in hero's lore.) *In firstly released, Claude started to use the word "sh**" in the beginning of the act. In rework, it was changed into "damn". **It seemly to be Family Friendly to take change. *Chou is only the hero have short transcript in this story. *Bruno and Chou seems to be major antongonist in this story. Category:Blog posts